vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Presence
|-|Yahweh= Summary The Presence is the representation of the Judeo-Christian God in the DC Multiverse and the father of both Lucifer Morningstar and Michael Demiurgos. Although his power is virtually unparalleled, he rarely interferes in the affairs of mortals directly, instead acting through agents and aspects of himself, such as The Spectre. |-|The Divine Presence= Summary The Presence is one of the supreme and essential creative forces of the DC Multiverse. While the Source and the Overvoid represent the blank canvas from which creation is modelled, the Presence can be described as the one responsible for fashioning said canvas to its will, and is thus the abstract embodiment of every Creator God dreamed and worshipped by mankind over the ages, that which is known by millions of names but in the end represents the same concept. Together with the two aforementioned entities, The Presence can be said to represent God. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | High 1-A Name: Yahweh, Jehovah, The Presence, God of the Covenant Origin: DC Comics/Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable. Portrayed as Male Age: Inapplicable. Older than Creation Classification: Deity, Supreme God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Abstract Existence (type 1), Transduality (Transcends The Endless and creation), Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Law Manipulation (Shaped existence and its laws into effect), Fate Manipulation (Set the fate for the DCU), Probability Manipulation (All things happen due to his will, as he decides every variable and law), Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Flight, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, and Destruction (Transcends the Endless, who embody those concepts) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (The Presence is the creator god of the DC-Vertigo continuity, immensely above both Michael Demiurgos and Lucifer Morningstar, and superior to the boundless and beyond-dimensional Mother Night. Limited only by The Overvoid.) | High Outerverse level (Equal in importance and complexity to The Source and Monitor-Mind The Overvoid, being the supreme creative force from which absolutely everything, existent or nonexistent, sprung from, and that which is known by millions of names and aspects but ultimately translates to one singular entity, The Creator) Speed: Omnipresent | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level | High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Yahweh | The Divine Presence Note 1: The Presence is considered one of the three major manifestations of God. Its "Divine Presence" key refers to its true and purely abstract form, which is mostly unrelated to its avatar of Yahweh as the Judaico-Christian God. Please do not confuse the two. The Presence's avatar has stated that he was shaped by external forces, apparently intended to be the beliefs and imaginations of humanity, rather than a 4th Wall reference to the writers or real-world humans. This concept was introduced in The Sandman: A Dream of a Thousand Cats, which depicts that originally cats were the dominant species on Earth, being giant beasts which hunted humans. However, the collected dream of a world where humans ruled over cats altered reality from its very beginning, making it so that humans were always larger than cats. The avatar form of The Presence is incapable of killing The Great Evil Beast, with both being equal halves of the same whole. The Presence is also not fully Omniscient. There are certain things he doesn't know, and which occur outside of his plan, and he cannot know the thoughts of comparable beings. Finally, multiple comics have either suggested or outright stated that the avatar of the Presence was born out of the primordial Void from which all things originate, thus making him just another character is drawn from the canvas that is The Overmonitor. However, the true form of the Presence, that being The Creator/The Divine Presence, exists on a similar level and is strongly related to the Overvoid itself. For more information on the matter, see God. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Presence Creation.jpg Presence is Dead.jpg Presence is Dead 2.jpg 2893635-thepresence1.jpg 3550724-2823465-2487076_1829681_presence_super.jpg Mm.jpg Gggg.jpg Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Parasol Users